I love You
by Namikaze Pakong
Summary: Usaha Naruto menyatakan cinta kepada sang pujaan hati .


**I LOVE YOU**

**Disclamer : Naruto Milik Om masashi kishimoto .**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rate : T**

****Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

*Kediaman Namikaze*

" Kring ... Kring ... Kring ", Suara alarm berbunyi menandakan sang pemilik untuk bangun dari dunia mimpi.

pemuda berambut jabrik dan bermata sapphire itu pun bangun dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi .

"Selamat Pagi Kaa-san,Tou-san dan Nii-san,aku berangkat dulu ya ", ucap naruto sambil berlari keluar rumah .

"kau tidak mau makan dulu naruto ?" Ucap kushina setengah berteriak .

"Tidak,aku makan di sekolah saja kaa-san", ucap naruto sambil menyalakan motor sport orange miliknya .

"ya sudah,aku juga berangkat yang tou-san,kaa-san" ucap kakak naruto bernama Namikaze Pakong

"iya hati-hati di jalan Pa-chan", ucap kushina dan minato .(1)

*Konoha High School"

"Selamat Pagi Semua", ujar naruto setelah sampai di dalam kelas nya .

"Selamat Pagi juga naruto-kun", ucap hinata sambil tersenyum .

"Hinata-chan nanti istirahat kita ke taman belakang sekolah ya", ajak naruto kepada hinata.

"eh,mau ngapain naruto-kun", jawab hinata gugup sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"hehehe rahasia,pokoknya nanti kamu ikut saja", ujar Naruto Sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Teng ... Teng ... Teng ... Teng" Bunyi Bel istirahat .

"nah hinata-chan ayo kita ke taman belakang sekolah" ajak naruto .

"ha'i" ujar hinata .

"tapi sebelumnya kamu pakai penutup mata ini dulu yah", ujar naruto .

"eh,buat apa ?" ucap hinata sambil memiringan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"sudah pakai saja" ujar naruto.

"baiklah" ucap hinata pasrah.

" FlashBack On "

_*Kediaman Uchiha*_

_" nah teman-teman nanti setelah bel istirahat berbunyi aku akan mengajak hinata-chan taman belakang,pokoknya kalian semua persiapkan semua perlengkapan yang di butuhkan,mengerti ?" ujar naruto kepada teman-temannya._

_"Kau yakin ini akan sukses dobe", tanya sasuke ._

_"aku yakin,pokoknya nanti pagi sebelum masuk sekolah kalian bantu aku menyusun semuanya" ujar naruto._

_"yosh itu barunya semangat masa muda yang menggelora", ujar sesosok allien *plakk_

_"FlashBack OFF"_

"nanti di hitungan ketiga buka penutup matanya oke ? ucap naruto sambil bersiap di posisi begitupula dengan sahabat-sahabat naruto dan hinata.

1

2

3

**(2) "You know you're everything to me**  
**And I could never see, the two of us apart**  
**And you know I give myself to you **  
**And no matter what you do, I promise you my heart**

**I've built my world around you and I want you to know**  
**I need you, like I've never needed anyone before**

**I live my life for you**  
**I want to be by your side in everything that you do**  
**And if there's only one thing you can believe is true**  
**I live my life for you**

**I dedicated my life to you**  
**You know that I would die for you**  
**But our love would last forever**  
**And I will always be with you **  
**And there is nothing we can't do**  
**As long as we're together**

**I just can't live without you, and I want you to know**  
**I need you like I've never needed anyone before**

"Hinata Sesaat terpana melihat naruto menyanyi sambil memainkan gitar ditambah dengan banyak bunga-bunga membentuk gambar love di sekeliling mereka"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku hinata-chan ? ujar naruto sambil tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan hinata dan tangan kanannya menyodorkan bunga yang sejak tadi di sembunyikan di belakangnya .

"tes ... tes ... tes" air mata kebahagian turun dari mata sang gadis cantik bermata lavender itu.

"eh,kenapa menangis hinata-chan ?" ucar naruto panik melihat sang pujaan hati menangis.

"kalau kamu menolakku juga tidak apa-apa kok asal jangan menangis hinata-chan", ujar naruto sambil menghapus airmata hinata .

"greb" hinata langsung memeluk naruto khawatir sang pemuda salah paham.

"aku ... aku mau naruto-kun,aku mau jadi pacar kamu". ucar hinata pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang naruto.

"yoshaaa" teriak naruto girang sambil balas memeluk hinata .

"cie cie cie" serempak sahabat-sahabat mereka keluar setelah mendengar jawaban hinata.

"yosh masa mudamu sunggu menggelora naruto-kun" ujar lee dengan mata berapi-api .

"selamat ya dobe" ujar sasuke .

"jangan lupa traktirannya ya naruto" ucap ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada naruto.

"mendokusei" ucap shikamaru .

"awas kau,kalau menyakiti hinata-sama" ujar neji *sister complex nya kambuh*

"hehehe makasih teman-teman", ucar naruto dan hinata .

"I love you Hime-Chan", bisik naruto di telinga hinata .

"I love you too naruto-kun", ucap hinata pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah merona hebat di dada bidang sang kekasih.

**END**

(1) pa-chan sebutan untuk chara saya namikaze pakong .

karena saya bingung kalau namikaze pakong di panggilnya apa,makanya jadi pa-chan hehehe :D

(2) FireHouse - i live my life for you

hehehe minta review dan sarannya ya :D

^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
